transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Starscream
Starscream on lentävä Decepticon, joka työskentelee Megatronin kanssa. Joskus hän halusi jopa tuhota Megatronin joissakin sarjoissa. Unicron-trilogia Starscream työskenteli Megatronille Unicron-trilogian parissa sarjassa. Transformers Armadassa hän vannoi valan Megatronille, ja oli suunnitellut sitä. Ja hänen Mini-Con parina toimi Swindle. Hän oli jopa väliaikaisesti Autobottien puolella. Myöhemmin jaksossa "Kahle" Starscream uhraa itsensä ampuessaan Unicronia, koska halusi Decepticonien liittyvän Autobottien puolelle. Myöhemmin Transformers Energonissa Alpha Q herätti hänet eloon. Aluksi Starscream totteli Alpha Q:ta, mutta myöhemmin Megatron käännytti hänet puolelleen. Ja sitten Transformers Cybertronissa Starscream teeskenteli, auttavansa Megatronia. Hänen aikeena oli hallita universumia itse. Starscream sai Omegalukon avulla Primusen voimia, siten hänestä tuli suuri ja hän sai universumin-valtiaan kruunun. Kun Megatronista tuli Galvatron, tämä tuhosi Starscreamin taistelussa Omegalukosta. Transformers Animated Transformers Animatedissa Starscreamin aikeena oli tuhota Megatron ja tulla Decepticonien uudeksi johtajaksi. Kun hän sai otsaansa Ikikipinän sirun, hänestä tuli kuolematon kun hänellä ei ollut enää kipinää. Myöhemmin hän kuolee kun Prowl ja Jazz saavat hänen Ikikipinä-sirun pois hänestä. Transformers Prime Transformers Primessa Starscream toimi Megatronin alipäällikkönä, mutta Airachnid sai hänen paikkansa kun hän jätti Decepticonit. Kun Dreadwing oli nyt alipäällikkönä, Starscream palasi takaisin Megatronin palvelukseen, ja silloin hän yritti tappaa Starscreamin. Mutta Megatron tappoi Dreadwingin, ja Starscream sai taas paikan alipäällikkönä. Myöhemmin Starscream ja Shockwave yrittivät "''Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising''" -elokuvassa kloonata Predacon-armeijan, he onnistuivat kloonaamaan kaksi Predaconia, Skylynxin ja Darksteelin. Myöhemmin ne kääntyivät Predakingin puolelle, ja elokuvan lopussa Predaking tuli Darkmountille kostamaan Starscreamille. Transformers Robots in Disguise Transformers Robots in Disguisessa Starscreamin luultiin kuolleen, mutta hän oli vielä elossa. Kun hän oli tuhonnut Predaconit Darkmountissa, hän etsi sieltä muutakin, jolla hän voisi kostaa Megatronille loukkaukset häntä kohtaan. Hän löysi Megatronin laboratoriosta seitsemän Weaponizer Mini-Conia, Megatronin tietojen mukaan heidät oli kaapattu nuorina, ja hän aikoi kokeilla Megatronin teoriaa. Että jos kaikki Mini-Conit antaisivat voimaa yhdelle isännälle, niin hänen voimatasonsa vetäisi vertoja jopa Primelle. Hän vapautti Mini-Conit, mutta pian he karkasivat. Joten Starscream palkkasi Shadelockin ryhmän etsimään Mini-Conit. Kun hän palasi Maahan, hän löysi Reliikinetsijöiden löytämän Pimeän Tähtimiekan, hän otti sen käyttönsä galaksien valloittamiseen. Mutta pian Starscream joukkoineen oli kukistettu Reliikinetsijöiden kanssa, ja sitten Optimus lähti viemään heitä Cybertronille. Kuvagalleria Jack with Starscream on Cybertron..jpg Starscream and Clawtrap.jpg Starscream with Alexis.png Starscream's Grin (Mini Series Ep. 4).png Starscream is Mad to Shadelock.jpg Starscream's Cyberkeypower.jpg Starscream and Thrust.jpg Starscream (Energon Series).jpg Starscream in the Cave.png Starscream is Back to Earth.png Starscream and Air Defense Mini-Con Team.jpg Starscream vs. Megatron.jpg Starscream in Robots in Disguise Series..png Starscream Speaks with Shadelock (2).png Starscream Speaks with Shadelock (1).png Starscream with the Dark Star Saber..png Starscream and Dark Energon Chip.png Lugnut with Starscream.png Ruthless Starscream (Animated).png Alpha Q, Optimus and Starscream.jpg Starscream and Megatron (Armada Ep. 23).jpg Snow Cat, Starscream and Demolishor.png Starscream's Grin (Mini-Con Madness).png Fixit, Shadelock and Starscream.jpg Jack, Starscream, Miko, Knock Out, Rafael and Soundwave.jpg Starscream (Mini Series).png Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolishor and Tidal Wave.jpg Starscream's Wing Sword Broke..jpg Starscream, Slipstream and Ramjet.jpg Starscream is Here. (Lost and Found).png Starscream with Lugnut and Blitzwing.jpg Starscream (Lost and Found (Ending Scene)).png Starscream (Predacons Risng).png Starscream with Shockwave (Final Episode).jpg Starscream with Swindle.jpg Starscream is Finally Gone.jpg Starscream is so mad..jpg Starscream (Orion Pax, part 1).jpg Starscream's cruel grin..png Starscream and Galvatron (The Sun).jpg Crosswise vs. Starscream.jpg Starscream and Soundwave (Prime (Ep. 06)).png Starscream's Ruthless Grin.png Starscream and Tidal Wave (Energon Cartoon).png Starscream and Knock Out (Thirst).jpg Crooked Starscream.jpg Starscream and Shockwave (After Megatron's Death).png Starscream (After Unicron's Defeat).png Starscream's grin (Cybertron).png Starscream with Knock Out, Soundwave and Breakdown.png Thundercracker is here with Starscream.png Starscream and Tricerashot.jpg Starscream, Lugnut and Shockwave.jpg Megatron & Starscream (Animated).jpg Starscream (Long cycle).png Luokka:Decepticon Luokka:Autobot Luokka:Johtajat Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Vihollinen Luokka:Tiedemiehet